familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Disney on Ice
| discontinued = | related = Disney Live! | markets = | previousowners = | trademarkregistrations = | ambassadors = | tagline = | website = }} Disney on Ice, originally Walt Disney's World on Ice, is a series of touring ice shows produced by Feld Entertainment's Ice Follies And Holiday on Ice, Inc. under agreement with The Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at children, the shows feature figure skaters portraying the roles of Disney characters in performances derived from various Disney films. Feld Entertainment licensed the rights to Disney material for ice shows and includes shared merchandising revenue between Disney and Ice Follies. History Soon after Mattel's Irvin & Kenneth Feld Productions purchased Ice Follies and Holiday on Ice in 1979, the company approached Disney about doing a Disney-related show on ice. Feld Productions licensed the rights to Disney material for ice shows. In 1981, they began productions under the name Walt Disney's World on Ice. In March 1982, Irvin & Kenneth Feld purchased back Feld Productions from Mattel including Ice Follies/Walt Disney's World on Ice. In 1987, Walt Disney's World on Ice made its international debut in Japan with Happy Birthday Donald. In 1988, the company had 5 touring shows. The name was changed to "Disney on Ice" in 1998. By 2008, a new show is launched every year. Shows The show is usually hosted by Mickey Mouse assisted at times by Minnie, Donald Duck,Goofy and Buzz Lightyear. More recently, the series features segments about the Disney Princesses. A new production is launched every year. *Walt Disney's World on Ice(1981-1998) ** "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", also Walt Disney's Snow White on Ice, which in 1986 included Mary Lu Shipstad, Ice Follies founder's granddaughter, as a skater. The show cost $7 million. ** Happy Birthday Donald (1987, Japan) ** Walt Disney's World on Ice Salute to Sports (1988, Latin America) * Disney on Ice: (1998—present) ** Rockin' Ever After (2012-present) ** 100 Years of Magic features 17 Disney tales, the first half contains some of Disney's Aladdin, a retelling of Beauty and the Beast and short Princess story summaries. The second half started with Mickey Mouse Club tune played by Mickey's Marching Band then a couple of Disney parks segments, "It's a Small World" segment and "Main Street Electrical Parade" before The Incredibles number. ** Treasure Trove (2016) segments from Aladdin, Alice in Wonderland, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, The Princess and the Frog, Snow White, Toy Story, and Tangled ** Dare to Dream ** Frozen (September 2014) ** Worlds of Fantasy (January 2015) parts of Disney stories such as Cars, The Little Mermaid, and Pixie Hollow plus most of Toy Story 3 ** Let’s Celebrate! (March 2016) ** Follow Your Heart (2016) featuring Inside Out as the central connecting story which "triggers" various scenes from “Inside Out”, “Frozen”, “Beauty and the Beast”, “Fantasia”, “Finding Dory”, “Toy Story”, “The Little Mermaid” and “Tangled” ** Magical Ice Festival (June 2016, Australia) hosted by Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Donald Duck and featured shortened stories from Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled and Frozen ** Dream Big (February 2017) was "hosted" by Tinker Bell with segments featuring Anna, Elsa and Olaf from “Frozen”, Jasmine from “Aladdin”, Ariel from “Little Mermaid”, Belle from “Beauty and the Beast”, Auora from “Sleeping Beauty,” Tiana from “The Princess and the Frog,” Rapunzel, Snow White and Cinderella. References External links * Category:1981 introductions Category:Disney on Ice Category:Disney Theatrical Group Category:Feld Entertainment Category:Ice shows